Dear Santa,
by jennirenarvaez
Summary: "Beautiful."- I said. "I was 5 years old."- He said. "So… A friend, huh?" He looked at me and smirked. "It came a bit late, isn t it?"- He looked down.


"_**Dear Santa,"**_

"_**A person who will listen and not condemn**__**  
**__**Someone on whom you can depend**__**  
**__**They will not flee when bad times are here**__**  
**__**Instead they will be there to lend an ear**__**  
**__**They will think of ways to make you smile**__**  
**__**So you can be happy for a while**__**  
**__**When times are good and happy there after**__**  
**__**They will be there to share the laughter**__**  
**__**Do not forget your friends at all**__**  
**__**For they pick you up when you fall**__**  
**__**Do not expect to just take and hold**__**  
**__**Give friendship back, it is pure gold."**_

_**By**__**Gillian Jones**_

Mycroft texted me in the morning. I was invited to visit the old Holmes house, but of course, without Sherlock.

After lunch we went to the house. A big house. Mycroft said that he had something for me and yes, something that I will keep forever.

We started to open some old boxes. At some point I realized that one of the boxes had all the Christmas letters to Santa from Sherlock.

Mycroft said that I could keep the letters if I wanted. I took just one. A special one.

I arrived a bit late at the flat. Sherlock was on the sofa, reading a book.

"Sherlock?"

"What?"

"Can I talk to you?"- I asked.

"About?"

"I was with your brother today and…"

"Not interested. Boring."

"Sherlock….."

"Fine, John, but please…Don´t. Be. Boring."

I sat next to him. Very close. I took the letter from my pocket and gave it to him.

He smirked shyly and looked at me.

"Can you read it for me?"- I asked.

He nodded and started.

"Dear Santa. I know you probably aren't real because it doesn´t make sense, but it doesn´t hurt to try."- He looked at me- "This doesn´t make any sense. I didn´t know how to write properly."

"I don´t care. Go on."- I said, stroking his cheek.

He looked back at the letter and continued.

"I was good this year, except to Mycroft, but he isn't nice, so, he doesn´t count. For Christmas I want a best friend…."- He swallowed- " who doesn´t get mad if I am moody or insensitive. This is very important. I want a microscope and a violin, but the friend first…."

"Beautiful."- I said.

"I was 5 years old."- He said.

"So… A friend, huh?"

He looked at me and smirked.

"It came a bit late, isn´t it?"- He looked down.

"Sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed the microscope while you didn´t had me."

"And the violin…"- He handed me the letter.

"Yes…"

He blushed a bit.

"I´ve never seen something so adorable."- I said.

"There is sentiment there. Wrong."

"Shut up…."- I touched his lips- "I´m sorry it took me almost 30 years."

"It´s all right. I had Billy, at least."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Is Billy better than me?"

"No. I mean… In the meantime, I had Billy."

I nodded.

"I know."

"You took your time."- He said a bit sad.

"I´m sorry."- I nodded again.

"Yeah…."- He looked away.- "Is that all? Did you have fun with Mycroft?"

"I couldn´t even pay attention to him after I saw this."- I pointed to the letter.

"It´s just a paper."

"Oh, no. This is you."

"Me. With silly wishes. That´s what Christmas do with all of us."

I took his hand and looked right into his eyes.

"This is you with beautiful wishes….. It´s just….. Dear God…."

"What? Better?"- He raised one eyebrow.

"Just… Adorable. Amazing."

"You´re very surprised."- I thought I had saw a smile.

"I´m always surprised by you."

"That´s a good thing."- He whispered.

I felt chills.

"Is it?"- I asked, nervously.

"Yes. Of course. That means that i´m not boring."

I smirked.

"I thought you knew that."

"Oh, I know that. I´m just confirming it."-

He started to stroke my lips.

"Can I ask you something?"- He said.

"Yeah. Sure."- I nodded.

"Can you imagine a life without someone to talk?"

"No."

"Of course not."- He looked down. "Thank you."

"For what?"- I asked.

"For appear. Late….but, well… Thank you."

"I should be thanking you."

"Me? Why?"

"Yeah. You."- I nodded. "You´re a great friend, Sherlock."

He smirked and checked his phone.

"Okay. I need to go. Work. A case. Finally. The boredom was killing me."

"All right….."- I said, disappointed. I admit that I was expecting a little kiss at least.

A few days passed and we were having a strange tension in the flat.

Sherlock was angry all the time because of work and like always, we was discounting all his anger on me.

At some point of one day, Sherlock was a bit nervous. He walked through the flat a few times without saying a word.

"Sherlock."- I said.

"Mmm?"

"What. Are. You. Doing?"

"What? What are you talking about?"- Still without looking at me.

"Why are you strolling through the flat? You´re nervous!"- I said with a frown.

He looks at me and shouts.

"Shut up!"

I, a bit angry, looked away. He walked to his room and locked himself in.

I thought it would be better to ignore all the situation, so I went to the kitchen and prepared a cup of tea.

The boredom came, so, I decided to watch one of the Bond Movies.

A couple of hours later, Sherlock came to me with something in his hands.

"What do you want?"- I asked.

"Bad mood?"- He asked.

"I´m serious. What do you want?"

"I have something for you."

"Oh?"

"Look…"- He looked right into my eyes.

I started to feel my cheeks blushing.

"So..."- He stepped closer.- "I´ll give you something that someone gave to me a long time ago, but…I want you to have it. Okay?"

"All right. Keep going…."

He opened his hands and handed me a beautiful old gold watch.

"What?"- I was amazed. The watch was perfect. Just like him.

"My friend arrived a bit late. If someone is late for you…just look at the watch and you´ll know that the delay time will be lesser."- He said. That was very deep. I liked it. Probably won´t happen again.

I smiled.

"Can I give you a 'Thank-You-Hug'?"

"It´s necessary?"- He asked with a frown.

"Sorry, but yes." – I grinned.

He shrugged. I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around him. He´s warm, and smells good. He rested his chin on my head. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead on Sherlock´s shoulder.

"I hope you liked it."- He broke the silence with his beautiful voice.

"I did. Thank you."- I didn´t let him go. I couldn´t.

He smiled and his breath was slowly.

"Enjoying it?"

"The hug?"- I smirked.-" Yeah. A bit."

"It´s just a watch."- He was stroking my hair, and he knows how that makes me feel. Bastard!.

"If you were someone else….. Yes…"

He was whispering now.

"My mother gave it to me when I was a child."- He kissed my forehead.

I smiled and pulled him even closer.

"And you decided to give it to me?"- I was shocked. Yes.

"Problem?"

"Not at all."- I said, kissing his lips softly.- "Thank you."

He smiled and kissed my forehead again.

"You make me feel small."- I said.

"You´re small."- He replied.

I narrowed my eyes to him.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are. Very small. I could put you in my pocket."- He laughed. His laugh is adorable. I wish I could hear it with more frequency.

"Shut up!"- I was a bit offended.- "You´re small. I´m short."

"It´s the same to me."

"Sherlock!"

"All right. Calm down."

"I am calm."

"You´re perfect. You have the perfect size for me.

I liked that. I kissed him and he kissed me back with the same intensity.

I stopped for a moment. I needed to breathe, but that was good. I could kiss him for the rest of my life.

"We´re good?"- I asked.

He nodded and kissed me softly.

"For now."

"**A****s I think of our friendship, I begin to see****  
****Mere words can't describe what you mean to me.****  
****When this cold, hard world has me lonesome and blue****  
****I look up to see my angel, my sweet angel, you."**

_**By Marcia M. Griffith**_

_Jenniré&Marion_

_Inspired : . /88572d48bb7e8b234d1a4e1e7abdbc1b/tumblr_mkqqvpMyr d1r42f1go1_ _


End file.
